


Caged Flames

by KazeOkami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeOkami/pseuds/KazeOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's worth is only as good as one's self. Kuroko Tetsuya knows this better than anyone- but the help of another is never unwelcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Flames

**Author's Note:**

> An incomplete work of fiction and my first try at KNB work. May bring it back up to be completed later.

Kuroko was about nine summers old when he first laid eyes upon the young mountain prince, Akashi Seijuurou. He remembers that no words had passed between the two of them (let alone a glance), which was just fine with Kuroko. He was used to going unnoticed and had learned to cherish such skills upon his entrance into his father's household.

Kuroko remembers well his first thoughts on the young prince and how the then boy conducted himself with the other royals. The young dragon found that he greatly admired the mountain prince's charisma and commanding presence, feeling drawn to his seemingly kind eyes and politeness. He wouldn't go so far as to call it love, but Kuroko did admire Akashi at the time and strove to be someone just like him (or like someone Kuroko envisioned the other to be). 

A man must be strong and capable of protecting those he holds dear. He must be polite and able to hold conversation with any and all whom may seek it. He must be knowledgeable in both academics and combat. And above all, a true man and dragon of light must never tell a lie that will hurt others. The truth holds strength unlike anything else.

These were the thoughts of a naive hatchling thrust into an unfamiliar world after the loss of his mother. These things may be true in some regards, but Kuroko was quick to learn that not all is as it seems on first glance.


End file.
